User talk:Sub012345
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Portable Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nazi Zombies Portable-Know Your Enemy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 01:06, July 17, 2011 i cant realy put you down as a founder, because you didnt really start the actual website, but i can put down first contributer :P - joeldeak Ok thanks a million - Sub012345 technicaly everyone is an admin :D but anyway i'll leave the homepage open to edit for a few hours :) - joeldeak You seem to be very active in the NZPortable community, so... I was just wondering if you knew what's going to happen to NZPortable when PS Vita comes out? Will the PSP version be scrapped, will the developers stick with PSP, or finish the PSP version and perhaps make a sequel with the PS Vita? I love NZPortable, just put it on my PSP today. Unfortunately first match I couldn't finish Round 7 because I couldn't find the remaining zombie(s) so I tried to start another new game and when I did the PSP hard froze. I am currently waiting for it to run out of power so that it will turn off. Any idea how I could avoid the hard freezing? Magma-Man 19:58, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I dont honestly know because I am not part of the team! Sorry! :/ A quick question... Hey, thanks for the welcome. I'd like to ask you a quick question. I know that I just became a part of the NZ:P wiki community, but I'd like to know how I'd be able to earn privelages to edit/add to locked pages. I feel that the six hours or so I spent adding to the wiki this morning shows my good intent and dedication, and would like to be able to do more within the community. Thanks in advance! Saymoo 05:25, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for responding to my previous question. Could you do me a favour and delete the article titled "Power Ups"? I created it, then decided to just put the information in the category page I created for it. Also, is there a way to move my PaP table to underneath the Pack a Punch article? It seems out of place at the top. Thanks! Saymoo 03:04, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Its Me SlowRogue (Eric) Im From The Nazi Zombies Portable Wiki Thread. Im The One That Posted About The Zombies Not Coming Out. I AM Currently Using It On PC. It Won't Work At Home Or At School. I Have Downloaded The Latest Version. I Really Want To Play This Because It Looks SICK! And So Do The Maps. Thanks For Your Time...... -Sincerely Eric (: Hey Eric :D Maybe download it again. Dont use any cheats. And definately download all the maps you can! The greatest man you will ever find! 12:58, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Been checking out the alpha, excited and want to help. I have coding experience, but, I would like to help with whatever you would like. I currently am doing mostly web(php/asp), but have c/c++/win32 experience.I have worked with managed and unmanaged directx before but I believe there is no need for that with the quake engine. I also understand, however, that I probably can't jump into anything you guys are working on at the level that you are(way above me), so I would be happy to help with whatever you have available:Testing, feedback, wiki data. Lol you may think that i am part of the team but i am not xD You should continue editing the site with PHP because no one else can thank you! Why not visit the ModDB website for NZP and ask them. They are currently in need of help. Continue and you may just earn some admin powers! Sub012345 (You can find me as Sub0123 at Nzpmaps.forumotion.com ) 00:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sub; got your message. I have been adding information still, although just minor edits here and there. The reason for my slowed pace is I believe the wiki to be fairly comprehensive already - At least, until the next nzp update. Hope it's all good, and cheers! Saymoo 12:58, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Ah yes. Sorry about the inconvienience but I was just getting iffy on whether you were updating or not. Good to know! Continue on the updates :) I only think that some of the guns are missing but I dont exactly know which ones. Thanks! Sorry Sorry about the banning stuff....I will decrease the duration... 11:25, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Maps incomiing This is Mg-4 ever, i try to post things on your page, but the psp won't allow, sorry. I sent you an email, with a link to the maps.zip file on mediafire. i can't figure the blasted website out for the life of me, so i hope you can do it. I know computer OS's, not webpages. Thanks. No thank you! I couldn't find these and it's amazing how you did. Thank you again. I will get "cracking" with these maps, maybe fix em up, authenticate them, give them real names and everything I can do :). Sub012345 (You can find me as ArkaZeen at Nzpmaps.forumotion.com ) 23:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) A favor please, This is Mg-4ever again, hope the map prohejt is going well. I have a favor to ask, if you aren't to busy. I have QuArK as my .BSP editor, but to compile... i need the original quake 1, and sadly, no version exists that is compatible with my windows xp mutant edition.(sp1 and sp3 melded). So, i cannot compile, but i do have a map i would like to compile in .MAP form. Would you be so kind, so that i could send you the file, have you compile it, and send it back? i won't bother sticking it in an email, as that would be rude, until i get a response. Thank you, Mg-4ever. On your talk page and i want to know in map maker how do you make the zombies spawn and come to the windows and break the windows and attack you and what's the script or something so i can make the zombies do this?... I am not sub, but i have your answer, You need to have the zombie entity, Spawn_zombie. Go to the arguements section,or the specific's section, until you find a "Target" Setting. Note the target's name. Then,you need to create an entity called path_corner. look up the setting for targetname. Note the name. Now create a barricade. Look up the targetname. Note the name. Have the spawn_zombies target field be the targetname of path_corner. Have the path_corner's target be the target name of the barricade (the barricade is called item_cover.) The target of the barricade is not important. Zombies first walk to the path_corner point, then the barricade. Congrats, you have attacking zombies. 05:29, September 30, 2012 (UTC) This is aggrivating me. How on earth do you take a snapshot in game of what you see in game? I have tried to find out, but with no sucsess. It would be really usefull for my... Campaign project for NZ:P. (Check out the experiments page on the wiki) -Mg-4ever. Thanks. You can either click F12, but it comes out as TGA or something. What I do is this: http://nzpmaps.forumotion.com/t734-how-to-upload-screenshots Hope I helped! Sub012345 (You can find me as ArkaZeen at Nzpmaps.forumotion.com ) 01:46, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey sub, It's Mg. Umm... th wiki is freaking out dude. I just tried to give a message to our friend Franenstan2, the inquisitive modeler, and the wiki actions cancelled, saying that the action to submit the message could not be found. Once again, my lack of web page knowledge is bitting me. Think you can help? I tried to diect him to a tutorial of modeling. Models message Hey sub, it's Mg. The models are on their way, I included the ballistic knife mod, and some inproved rocket models. I probably won't be around, but email me if you don't get them, as my email provider may or may not unblock the message. if they don't, i'll have to find another way. Sincerely. Mg-4 ever. Your models, (M16 and AK) Sub! You sir, are a very talented modeler. I was comapring your gun models to those already present in NZ:P... very detailed indeed. I saw what you meant by the texture wrapping went awry. I did see the textures themselves however. What i think happened, is that the guns are pure white, because of the white borders of the picture of the texture used. They need to be seperated into various peices, and placed in certain areas, (I will try to show you what i mean with a picture, for the Trench gun, as an example,) But the detail is amazing! I also noticed the orientation of the models... laying on the ground. Usefull, i imagine if the m16 and AK were put into NZP, they could use your models on the cieling, like the b23r on the roof on tranzit. Well done. Hoping an email alert gets your attention Hey man I'm taking off for a bit, uh, PerikiyoXD and Jukki were talking about editing the locked pages 'cause Jukki wanted the wiki updated, but I can only make him a chat moderator not an admin. Can you fix this MR Admin/beurocrat? I'm thinking it'd be a good idea to keep those pages locked to the general public since pages like Console Commands are high traffic and have been vandalized the most, but I differ to your wisdom sir. See you guys in two months